Brotherly Time
by thatlittlegoodgirl
Summary: Sam and Dean are spending some well deserved time together when Sam gives Dean picture and tells him some pretty big news. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Jess


This is what happens when I watch too much Supernatural in one day.

* * *

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Umm…Sam, what is this?" He asked from his position against the wall.

"I'm pretty sure you know what that is."

He lean in closer to get a better look at the grainy black and white photo is his hand. "I mean I know what _that_ is but how?"

"Do I really have to go into the details? You're a grown man and besides I'm sure you've had plenty experience with that kind of thing."

"Yes, please don't give me a detailed description. I don't want to know what you and Jess do when we get back from hunts but, again, when did this happen?" Dean asked looking up to meet his brother's gaze.

"Apparently almost two months ago, which would make sense 'cause two months ago we had that job in Oklahoma where we got trapped in that vampires nest, but we didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, so Jess decided it was best to keep it a secret until we knew for sure." Sam took a step forward to take back the photo but Dean pulled his arm back to continue studying the image.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, most likely another stupid question, but before he get a word out, Sam cut him off.

"I'm sorry you weren't told sooner but like I said, we wanted to wait to if it was true, and when Jess got results came back we had already left for that salt-and-burn. Something as big as that isn't really appropriate to announce over the phone or during a hunt. And since you were first on the short list to tell, I was going to tell you the moment we had some time for ourselves. So we finally got some brotherly time together and here's me telling you first."

"So I'm really going to be an uncle?" Dean still wasn't quite ready to believe it. From his experience things like this didn't happen to people like them. But if anyone deserved to have a family, it was Sam. Jess was amazing, probably the most perfect wife someone could have, and between the two of them, Sam was the least messed up. Besides Dean had a knack at fucking things up, he could barely manage not messing up with Cas. At least he knew Cas was never going to leave him no matter how badly he screwed up.

"Yes, Dean. My wife, Jessica, is pregnant and since you're my brother, you're going to be my child's uncle." Sam spoke clean and slow like he was talking to a young child.

Dean scoffed and pushed himself off the wall, where he had been standing, to walk over to the refrigerator, to get a beer. "Don't talk to me like that or you might find yourselves in a hospital, even if you have a baby on the way. Speaking of Jess, where is she? I would think she would've wanted to tell her favorite Winchester the news too."

Dean could tell Sam was smiling behind him. "One- I'm the one married to her and two- she went to go tell her mother, but don't worry she didn't go alone. Cas went with to make sure she'd be safe."

That got Dean's attention. "Wait Cas knew? I thought you say I was the first to know about it?"

"I promise you were the first one we _told. _Cas kind of found out himself. He had stopped by one day about a month ago, and I guess he must have sensed it with his freaky angel powers because he walked into the house said 'Congratulations Jessica. I didn't realize you were with child', walked over and got a book off the book shelf, and then walked back out."

Dean chuckled to himself cause that sounded exactly like something Cas would do.

Sam continued. "At first we didn't believe him because we finally thought he understood what a joke was, but then we figured Cas wouldn't joke about something like that. To be sure Jess took a pregnancy test. When it was positive, we went to the doctor's too, just to be one hundred percent sure. I guess Cas figured out that we didn't already know because he then promised not to tell anyone until we had told them first."

"When he gets back from babysitting your wife, I'm going to have to talk with him about practical jokes again. I don't know how he doesn't understand them." Dean said teasingly.

"So you're not mad about not finding out sooner?" He had a bit of worry edging on his voice.

"How could I be mad? There is going to be a little Winchester running around here soon. Now I have someone to share my amazing music taste with." Dean opened his second beer. "And um Sammy…"

"Yeah Dean?"

Dean put on one of his serious faces. "Don't name my niece or nephew something stupid."

"I won't, I promise." Sam replied. "Now can I have the sonogram back?"

"Bitch" He hand to picture over to his brother.

Sam took the photo back with another smile. "Jerk"

Sam left to go to his own house that was located down the street from his brother's, an hour later after they both had a few beers and discussed what was considered a 'horrible name to a person, much less a Winchester'. Dean wasn't sure when Cas would come home, but Dean wanted to talk to him about another subject, including the jokes. He figured having a child wouldn't be such a bad thing, even with his tendency to mess up. Dean thought Sam turned out alright. Besides he wasn't going to let Sam have all the attention.


End file.
